


Never have I ever

by KB0821



Series: Daiyan (Kinda canon) [1]
Category: youth with you 2, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, OT109, OT35, patientDaiMeng, spoiledbratYuYan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB0821/pseuds/KB0821
Summary: All it took was some alcohol in her system for the “commander” Yu Yan to reveal who her original song is written for.
Relationships: Dai Meng/Yu Yan, Daiyan
Series: Daiyan (Kinda canon) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942117
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From flammable and explosive to reverse, somehow the two always end up around each other.

If her old self could see her now, Yu Yan would bet her debut position that she’s going to get her ass kicked for being such a lightweight.

It was the effects of the after after party that left her wincing in both pain and embarrassment. Her head felt like it weighs a ton, with a jackhammer just going apeshit inside her skull.

She let out a stifled groan but even that hurt with how dry her throat was. The ace trainee curls herself into a burrito, smiling at the familiar scent of the duvet. Her eyes shot wide open when she saw a picture of an attractive white cat looking back at her with the bluest eyes ever.

“Dai Anna…” 

And it didn’t take more than a few seconds to figure out that she wasn’t in her bed.

“Morning sleeping beauty,” A chirpy voice greeted her from below the bunk. She didn’t need to see to know who it was, four months of living together and she could tell who is talking to her without seeing their face.

“Here you go,” 

Yangyuzhou holds out a pill and a paper cup for her and a bright smile.

“I just got up when they’re about to go to breakfast. Dai Meng said that you’ll be up soon, with or without alcohol and to give you this when you get up.”

“Thanks.” Yu Yan mumbles, gulping down the pill and chugging down the water while trying to hide the grin that is desperately trying to escape. She and her girlfriend aren’t the most lovey dovey and shit, but when the 7 senses leader does things like this even Yu Yan couldn’t help whatever things fluttering inside her.

“You had a little too much fun last night.”

Whatever sleepiness she had left instantly poof away after hearing what 7 senses member said. Should she even ask? 

“I think everyone wished we have our phone because last night was just epic.”

Yu Yan swings her legs around, climbing down the bunk. Yangyuzhou waiting patiently for her with a bright smile.

“It was that crazy, huh?”

“Let’s just say that was your best stage yet.” Yangyuzhou smiles dreamily.

*

From the looks of the 35 trainees there, she knew that she had maybe fucked up a little too much last night. They weren’t looking at her with horror though, instead they are looking at her like she’s a chubby, fluffy puppy.

“Oh, there they are.” Yangyuzhou pats her in the arm, motioning over to the table with her groupmates already digging through their congee.

From the looks of it, Dai Meng didn’t suffer any hangover. She still looked like a CEO even if she’s just decked out in a Nike shirt and track pants. She throws in her usual glasses and black hair sleek down. Looking so ridiculously lawyer student hot while discussing whatever with Yuge and Jiaqi.

“I brought sleeping beauty.”

Dai Meng looks up at her and even with her glasses on, Yu Yan couldn’t help but clear her throat trying to avoid that obviously quite pissed off glare from the SNH48 leader.

The red head clears her throat, looking around in that cafeteria to avoid the glare.

“I think I’m going to sit over there with Chengxuan.”

“Let Chengxuan hang out with her same age friends and sit here.” Dai Meng said, no, she commanded.

Yu Yan is ready to protest, doesn’t Dai Meng know better that she’s not the type to be push around? But Dai Meng’s glare didn’t lose any intensity, now raising a brow as if challenging the Ace trainee.

Yu Yan plops her tray down. She’ll let her win this time. 

“I’m glad to see you’re feeling better, Yu Yan.” Yuge flashes a soft shy smile, “You can have my extra corn.”

“She doesn’t need extra carbs in her life, Yuge.” Dai Meng cut through the conversation, raising a brow once again. “She already got it from all the wheat in the Baijiu.”

Her lips slowly curving into a taunting half smirk, that got Yu Yan gritting her teeth, but she wasn’t going to take that bait, no, she won’t. 

“Well, come to think of it, you vomit it all out. So, on second thought, here you go.” Dai Meng pushes the bowl of corn in Yu Yan’s direction. “Have extra corn.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

She had never fathom that eating her corn could feel this awkward, not with Dai Meng’s glowering at her from across the table. To avoid the awkwardness she just looked around the place, and saw Keni, Sun Rui and Xiaotang looking like hell as well. Good. It serves them right.

“Yu Yaaaaaaaannnnn,”

Yu Yan closes her eyes, the high pitch voice is enough to make the jackhammer in her head start drilling once again.

“Morning Shuxin.” She could barely croak out but that’s enough invitation for the Lisa fangirl to plop herself right next to her.

“I just want to say that last night opened my eyes about you.” 

Yu Yan didn’t want to look curious, but here she is paying attention to the girl who doesn’t need anymore attention. From the corner of her eye, she could tell Dai Meng stop stirring on her congee, trying but not really succeeding in pretending not to care.

Dork. 

“You know that underneath this tough and brash lion commander is a sweet, cute, gentle kitty cat just waiting to be stroked.”

There were snorts from around the table, Yu Yan had to clenched on her nike shirt to keep herself from locking Shuxin in a headlock.

“Did our kitty cat Yanyan got stroked?” Even from another table, Sun Rui isn’t going to stop.

“You are so, so, so romantic.” Shuxin continuous to gush, cue her drama queen award. “You wrote a song and then last night, you are so lovey dovey.”

“I can only dance with bowls.” Xiaotang offers her romantic gesture. “I can dance and serve you a bowl of congee.”

“Wait… Lovey dovey?”

Yu Yan blinks in confusion, eyes wandering over to the girl who she hopes she was lovey dovey with. Dai Meng didn’t look too pleased, if you ask Yu Yan she look almost pissed.

“I have to go to practice.” Dai Meng stands up, picking up her tray.

And it’s as if that’s everyone cue to fled, everyone coming up with an excuse to get up, leaving Yu Yan and an obviously still nursing her hangover Sun rui on the table.

“So, what happened?”

Sun Rui peers an eye open, “You don’t remember?”

Yu Yan remembers scraps of that night, but with the way Dai Meng reacted it looks like she forgot the important parts.

“Okay, then let me tell you.”

*

Twelve hours ago.

One look at the three idiots standing outside her door and it didn’t take Yu Yan a hot second to slam the door on their faces. But it must be those long arms because Keni was quick to hold the door open, and before she knows it, Keni, Sun Rui and Xiaotang had invaded her room.

“What are you three doing here?” 

“Well, now that the cameras are turned off and the staff actually gave all of us the night off, we thought why stop the party there? The real party had just begun.”

“It doesn’t answer the question why you guys are here.”

“Isn’t it obvious? Your room has now become party central.”

“No. it’s not.” Yu Yan vehemently disagrees. She crossed her arms, a deep scowl on her face but the three remains immune to it. Xiaotang continuing to place a folded table in the middle of the cramp room, Sun Rui giving her a thumbs up.

“It’s kinda too late to back off now, we already invited people.”

“Wait… you guys are serious?” Yu Yan’s voice was a pitch louder now. “When were you planning to tell me?”

“Ummm… we are telling you right now.”

She looks at the baijiu in Sun Rui’s hand, and knew from experience, that it was the cheap kind that was 65 percent alcohol and 35 percent bad decisions. A hundred percent going to fuck you up in the morning.

“You know this could knock you out quick, right?”

“I know. Why do you think I got this one? We have around 20 days left together, probably shorter for others. It’s time for us to Break down the trapped sleeping beast, there isn’t anything restricting you, let’s party tonight.”

“Did you just sing a line from your song?”

“I did.” Sun Rui puffs her chest in pride. “Gotta promote, you know?”

“And you’re just gonna have water for your chaser?”

“What? Of course not. Speaking of promotions,” The SNH48 crackhead pulls out two bottles of the blue and pink yogurts. “Take a shot of Baijiu and chase it down with a lukewarm fruity and flowery yogurt.”

Yu Yan quickly covers herself, even she can’t stomach that.

“Here, you can have the first shot, Commander.”

Sun Rui shoves a paper cup in Yu Yan’s hand but this time Keni steers her away by her door. Hoping to let Sun Rui and Xiaotang set the party up in peace.

“I need you to just relax, Yu Yan.” Keni places her hand on her bestfriend’s stiff shoulders, but gave up on massaging her as Yu Yan’s shoulders felt like bricks. “Everyone just needs a break tonight, even you.”

Yu Yan just took a huge gulp of breath, “It’s not like I have a choice.”

“That’s the spirit.” The 5’9 goddess grins widely, giving her a punch in the arms. “We got all of this taken care of. How about you tell me who is that song is for? Well, I kinda know… I think everyone does, but it’s good to have a name.”

“For what? So, you can tell everyone?”

“Only if they ask. It’s kinda obvious… Lion cat?” 

Yu Yan gulps the drink in one go, Keni’s words burns worse than the alcohol.

Save by the swinging door. The door opens with a grinning Lin Fan and the bored looking Nai Wan and Lu Keran in tow.

“I got the chips and biscuits!” Lin Fan announced in excitement.

Keni’s advice wasn’t going too well and Yu Yan could feel her blood pressure just skyrocketing as everyone starts funneling inside her room. Her room, her home for the last four months where she had kept immaculate and drill sergeant orderly is now seconds away from getting trashed.

“Who did you invite?” Yu Yan asked as she looks pass Zhang’s Yu’s thick bush of a hair. 

“Everybody who wants to come. Look, even Jue Chen is here.” Keni tilts her head to the side. 

“Ganbei Jue Chen,” Keni raised a paper cup in the air, Yu Yan narrows her eyes wondering where the quiet China girl is, and she jumps back as she sees Jue Chen camouflaging against the wall. Jue Chen being Jue Chen raised her cup an inch. 

“My sistahs!” Sun Rui declares loudly, hands up in the air like she hadn’t seen her girls in forever. The Shanghai girls stood by her doorway like they’re ready for to perform on stage.

“Hi! We don’t have snacks,” Xu Jiaqi announces too excitedly, maybe she already had something to drink. “But I did bring vitamin C supplements. We can be drunk and have a high immune system.”

Yu Yan had no idea what it means, and she doesn’t know if she wants to find out. Her eyes fleeted over to the girls leader who looked adorable and hot at the same time, trying to get a head count of her girls.

If her old self would see her now, she would beat herself up for being so full of cheesy shit. But damn, Dai Meng is just so worth it.

Falling for the 7 senses leader was completely out of the plan. From the second Yu Yan set foot in Guangzhou, she only had one goal and that’s to debut. She had been in this loop before and this time, she’s not going to allow herself to be distracted by anything.

She wasn’t a fan of their type of music that’s why she was genuinely surprised to hear the timbre in Dai Meng’s voice during audition. When the triple A trainee picked flammable and explosive, she could already hear in her head how Dai Meng’s voice would fit perfectly. Yu Yan also knew that performing for years would bring the kind of stage presence that could put the audience under a spell.

She picked Dai Meng for her voice and her stage presence, that was it.

She wasn’t expecting anything else. 

Seven to eight years of having a camera constantly shoved in her face had obviously taught Dai Meng how to act in front of the intruding contraptions. On cam, she got that variety show personality with her wit and game on for anything personality.

But when the cameras are off, there was a weariness that humanizes her. She has a terrifying work ethic. But what’s surprising is how funny Dai Meng is, not in a Yvonne Wang crackhead funny, but in a sarcastic self-deprecating way that keeps Yu Yan on her toes.

One of the things that Yu Yan valued in her training in her new company is they taught her how to compartmentalize. That was her main issue when she was younger, she was too much. She was too strong, too emotional, too stubborn. But with her new company, they taught her that she is still that same person, but someone who could contain the excess emotions. 

Each thought and emotion are arranged neatly in their importance, relevance and placed in their own little boxes. In front of people she could become a blank slate, and when a situation rises, then she could pick and choose from her boxes. 

The issue with Dai Meng is, while others doesn’t even dare peek in those boxes, Dai Meng just comes in and kicks them wide open. The vocalist makes her laugh, She doesn’t back down on challenging her and at the same time guides Yu Yan back in line. She infuriates Yu Yan on how one answer questions can turn into an until dawn break conversations about anything and everything.

And suddenly Yu Yan is left with her boxes all over the place, her emotions scattered everywhere. 

She’s not sure who held whose hand first, but all Yu Yan could remember was the feel of Dai Meng’s hand in hers when they were announcing the results. In front of the camera, Yu Yan is the image of cool and collected, but underneath it all, she is still a trainee nervous as hell. She doesn’t even know if Dai Meng notice she was doing it, but the entire time, the SNH48 vocalist’s thumb is slowly rubbing lazy circles on her bandaged wrist and that time, it felt like that’s all that Yu Yan needs.

But after they got their scores, it was as if something had possessed her. Yu Yan must have had too much pent up emotion still left, unconsciously clenching and unclenching her fist as if her hand is trying to make sense of what is missing.

Their team was walking back to the room, the nerves they had before the performance is now replaced with bubbling excitement from their excellent score, except for Yu Yan. She was more nervous than before, she was just a master of concealing it. She walked a couple steps back, eyes tracing Dai Meng’s svelte figure from behind. 

Yu Yan initially saw Dai Meng like a bro, someone who could level with her. But seeing her wearing something other than their pink sweater and track pants, in that skirt, her exposed midriff, her blood red lipstick, everything about her made Yu Yan’s breath hitch.

A few steps before they reached the door and Yu Yan decided to fuck it all and she reached out for the vocalist’s hand. It’s as if Dai Meng knew exactly what is going on, because she went with her without any hesitation.

The triple A trainee pushed through the restroom, and both almost tripping as they ducked inside a cubicle. She kissed her tentatively, measured and controlled as if she’s still trying to analyze every action and reaction. But Dai Meng wasn’t having any of that, instead she probes deeper, a swift swipe of the tongue and a flicker, a nibble, a soft gasp soon, their kiss was rid of thoughts and was filled with emotions.

As heated and reckless their kiss was, their hands were acting the exact opposite. Dai Meng’s hands were tracing patterns along Yu Yan’s arms while Yu Yan took Dai Meng’s little black hat, holding it gingerly in her hand, while her other hand gently caresses the leader’s face.

As they melt into the kiss, Yu Yan knew exactly how she feels. It wasn’t from pent up emotion, it wasn’t from her boxes of scattered emotions. It was something new and much more terrifying and now she has to create a whole new box and fill it to the brim of how much she wants Dai Meng.

And almost four months in, and that want morphed into something else that can’t be measured in just a ten stroke, one character word. Her one box kept adding up and she wonders if it’ll ever stop. Her boxes were turning into words, the words fitting one by one to turn into a song.

*

Nobody knows how all 35 girls were able to fit in that little room, but somehow they did.

Nai Wan and Xie Ke yin had decided to settle who is the best rapper once and for all. And with gift wrap paper, scissors and tape, they were locked in an intense gift wrapping battle. Xie Ke yin having a breakdown, her gift looking like a multicolored neon trash bag while Nai Wan remains cool and collected, looking like she’s winning this wrap game by adding a little bow on her gift.

Xi Ai is over in another corner, conducting her own Ted talk to some of the girls emphasizing the importance of on fleek brows on your idol career.

She hates to admit it but maybe those three are actual geniuses after all. Everybody needs this, just to be away from the cameras, the pressures of trying to memorize lines, trying to master dance steps, trying to perfect expressions and just let it go.

And right now, here she is having a conversation with the last person she imagines.

“I like this whole attire you’re going for here. It’s very casual girlfriend look.”

How far did they come, from the Taobao queen shaking in fear the first time they met to now she’s getting complimented on her outfit that she didn’t really out thought about.

“Ah thank you.”

“We should definitely do a collab when we get out of here. I could design your outfits for you.”

“Ummm… ahhh sure.”

Someone from these girls is looking at her and Yu Yan could feel the heat of their gaze from behind. She quickly spun around ready to glare back, but she’s caught off guard as Dai Meng snickers at her reaction before mouthing the word, 

“Relax…”

“I bet Dai Meng likes this whole look.”

“Wait what?” 

Yu Yan was the type who’s always in a fighting stance and ready for war, but even she had no defense against that. Did she heard it, right? Did the fashionista said Dai Meng?

She looks up and judging from the oh shit look on Hana Lin’s face, it’s obvious that she did a little slip. And the terrified trainee from day one is staring right back at her.

“Ummm. Some- Bye!”

Yu Yan barely notice how the other girl scurried away, but she couldn’t bother. Have they been obvious? There’s only so much you can do dating wise in this scenario, so she has no idea what makes the other girls think that. Their only sorta date is running to the convenience store to buy napkins for Jiaqi. The short haired goddess packed an entire pharmacy of supplements but run out of pads by the second month. And Dai Meng always the caretaker, went out to get one and Yu Yan being whipped tagged along. 

Yu Yan never thought she’ll associate a convenience store run as something fun, she’s always the type to just grab and go. But that’s the magic that Dai Meng has, they were giggling like idiots the entire time. The dark haired beauty would pick up something come up with a cheesy pick up line after cheesy pick up line. By the end of their 20 minute trip, Yu Yan was hitting back with her own set of pick up lines. 

But it was when they were around the corner, away from the prying eyes of the camera, away from anyone where Dai Meng leans in and sneaks in a quick peck in the lips that got Yu Yan frozen in her spot, the only thing running is her mind saying, 

I’m going to marry you someday.

“Can you relax please?”

Yu Yan’s thought was interrupted and she did the exact opposite. She was paralyzed when her face is inches away from the smirking Dai Meng. She looks so criminally beautiful in something so casual. After the party, they barely said anything, emotions running too high, tears and laughter and no one willing to say goodbye. Yu Yan did wonder if Dai Meng has any idea about her song. If she knows that every word is for her.

“Oh Dai Meng laoshi, I was wondering when you will grace us peasants with your mighty presence.”

“As soon as I heard that the party animal Yu Yan is throwing an after after party in her room, I just have to come and see.”

They exchanged a knowing expression, a mix between flirty and sweet that only the other would ever have the privilege to see.

“Wasn’t it just two weeks ago you get all shy when you look at me?”

“You cocky idiot.”

As if on cue, they look cautiously at the other girls, a sense of relief to find everyone enjoying in their own little bubbles and Dai Meng took it as invitation to take one step closer. They have 20 more days left. They’re sure everyone gets the hint about them dating. What are they so scared of?

“Is that all your drinking? Some air?”

Yu Yan looks at her empty cup and just answered back with a fake smile that got Dai Meng chuckling.

“I could get you something to drink, some hot water?” Dai Meng asks, biting on her lower lip to hide a smug smile.

“Now you’re just making fun of me.”

But their own little bubble burst, when Yangyuzhou yells out,

“Dai Meng! Jiaqi wants to strip!”

The 7 senses leader playfully rolls her eyes, “That lightweight. Let me take care of her and let’s get out of here?”

Yu Yan likes that idea, nodding but not before saying, “You have no business by the way.”

“What?” Dai Meng snaps her head angrily at her, but Yu Yan is just flashing that cocky half smirk.

“-Being this cute.” Yu Yan adds, relishing’s seeing Dai Meng’s infuriated reaction turned into blustering gasp.

“Shut up.” Dai Meng weakly fights back before going over to her girls.

“Yu Yan!”

That few seconds of happiness disappeared when she looks over by the foldable table, around ten of the girls are squeezed around it.

“Come here, we save you a seat.” Keni plops at the plastic chair next to her. “We are going to play Never have I ever, basically we say never have I ever and if you did it, you take a shot.”

Yu Yan looks around and see most of the SNH girls gathered around, Jiaqi looks like she’s about to fall asleep and Dai Meng doing what she does to keep her up. She took her spot next to Keni and she notice her girlfriend’s gaze lingered a bit, before turning another way.

“Okay, I’ll start,” Sun rui took over, pouring what look like more than a shot in a paper cup. “Never have I ever have my entire back tattooed.”

She turns her head towards Sun Rui so quickly, her bone crack. She was doing this on purpose. There’s no other way, she turns to Sun Rui who is just flashing a shit eating smirk. 

Yu Yan swallowed it in one quick swoop, and stilled her expression as it burns through her throat.

“It’s your turn, Yu Yan-“

“Ummm… never have I ever ahhh… flied a rocketship?”

Everybody groans at the lame assness of it all.

“Okay, my turn.” Xiaotang raises her arms up, “Never have I ever have a tattoo of a crescent moon under my ear?”

Yu Yan had barely just got her bearing from her first shot, but she could already tell that they had conspired to turn her into a drunken mess. The best solution to all of this is to declare defeat now while she still has semblance of her own thoughts.

No. No way she’s going to do that.

She didn’t earn her title as lion commander by surrendering. She can’t admit defeat just because two shots are getting her a bit woozy. She won most disciplined trainee, how weak will she look if she walked away from this?

She took the paper cup and finished in one gulp. She turns to her challengers, the 35 girls double to 70 and their cheers are getting louder and louder.

But she just smirks and looks back at everyone with a proud look that says,

Bring. It. On.

*

Her face is turning the same shade as her hair and Dai Meng doesn’t know how to step in.

Truth is, she had no idea what a drunk Yu Yan would be like and she’s worried to find out. Is she a crier? A stripper? More quiet than usual? Loud? Or having some knowledge of her past, the type who starts a fight?

Dai Meng looks up and winces as she sees the way Yu Yan’s fists is balled up so tightly. Her poor girl is sitting so stiff, like she’s struggling to stay awake, battling the alcohol swimming in her system. It was both cute and worrying at the same time.

She watched as Yu Yan blinks, trying to stay conscious. Dai Meng just decide to just fuck it, who cares what the other girls is going to say. She opens a bottled water, before calling the other girl, 

“Yu Yan, drink some water.”

Yu Yan blinks once again, staring at the bottled water like it’s the most fascinating thing in the world before she looked up to gaze right into Dai Meng’s eyes.

Dai Meng gulps nervously as she recognized that heavy lidded look from Yu Yan. It was that gaze that Yu Yan mastered. The one that made Xi Ai and An Qi screamed like crazy during their lion practice. The one she’s sure even made Yuxin blush like a nervous schoolgirl and Jue Chen giggle like a crazy fangirl.

“You know you look like someone I know,” Yu Yan finally talks, her voice dangerously bordering on seduction.

And all Dai Meng could respond is an unintelligible hum. “Ummm, who?”

“-My next girlfriend.” 

Everyone is temporarily stunned at that line, even Shuxin who never runs out of things to say was left a blubbering mess. 

The leader stiffened up, trying to control her breathing when she sees Yu Yan about to stand up. 

“So fucking sexy,” Yu Yan whispered under her breath.

“Where are you going?” Keni asked but before Yu Yan could get up, the alcohol rob her the use of her legs and she landed face first on the floor, making all 34 trainees erupt in sharp gasp, but before anybody could help her up, she bolted straight up like the commander that she is. 

There were whispers all around the room.

“Oh my God, where is she going?”

“She looks like she’s going to kill someone.”

“Kick me hard, Yu Yan laoshi.”

While Dai Meng’s mind is going 100 mile per minute, thinking of all the different scenarios in her head of what is about to happen. She has been a captain for a bunch of girls, dealing with damage control should be in her Cpop idol resume.

But of course, all that control has no match against Yu Yan.

“Ow!” Dai Meng let out a grunt and all her solutions came too late as Yu Yan is sat comfortably on her lap. Yu Yan bobs her brows at her with just a whole another level of greasiness.

“Hi. You’re mine.”

The only time a room is left this quiet is when they wait results, but even then, there would be soft whispers and hushed tone, but this time, as they watch Yu Yan, the feared and fierce triple A trainee Yu Yan going fuzzy on Dai Meng’s lap, no one could dare say a word, everyone just watching in utter shock and fascination.

It was the Mountaintop trainee who spoke first.

“Wow.” Xiaotang using Shuxin’s trademark word. “Shock them harder indeed.”


	2. The Yu Yan Whisperer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dai Meng can handle any side of Yu Yan, but this drunk toddler one might be an exception.

Dai Meng, the Yu Yan whisperer.

Dai Meng heard it first from Sun Rui and the SNH48 leader thought it was ridiculous. It makes it sounds like Yu Yan is some wild beast that needed taming, when Yu Yan happens to be the most disciplined person she knows. 

It turns out it wasn’t just Sun Rui who thought of that, most of the girls and even the staff thought of it too.

The thing with Yu Yan is, as much as she gives out 100 percent every practice and how much she dominates every stage, she deems everything else as unnecessary and inconvenient. 

She can’t be bothered by doing challenges or unboxing things. For her, it cuts out on time they could be using for practice. 

It wasn’t surprising to hear that Yu Yan attracted a massive horde of fans. Even among the trainees she was the one to watch out for, the screams of the girls could blow the roof off everytime she’s on stage.

The show wants to milk all of that by featuring her in her own segment of TMI. 

On screen, Yu Yan is professional enough. She has her own brand of wit and charm and she can banter with the other girls but when the cameras are off, it’s like poking a lion with a toothache. It turns out it wasn’t just the girls who feared her, the staff won’t dare cross her too. There was only one time that the staff could remember where Yu Yan wasn’t in her lion mode and that’s when she was shooting with Dai Meng, she was actually giggly and soft spoken.

She had been getting better though, but just to be on the safe side, one of the directors approached Dai Meng for the third segment of TMI.

She was honestly exhausted, constantly losing does that to even the most confident. Losing once could serve as a motivation, losing twice and you start questioning everything.

They just finished shooting the revenge stage of RnB all night, going against Yu Yan’s team or most specifically Yu Yan. They haven’t had the results yet, but Dai Meng might as well have surrendered then and there.

She hadn’t had a good sleep in months, she barely ate and the last thing she would want is to smash her fist on a watermelon. She was 27 going on 100. The idol life just has a way of wearing you down and going on this show is both the best and worse experience of her life.

But Dai Meng knows the value of every second you stay in front of the camera. She has been doing this for years and knows how every opportunity no matter if she had to act extra, could mean one fan, or in this case one vote.

And around that time, they were sort of together but with everything going on, they’re lucky if they can look at each other. It would be nice to be around Yu Yan and having a reason to just look at her instead of just see her on screen. 

Dai Meng was so tired, she thought she was going to fall asleep as soon as she sat down behind the cameras as she and her group waited for their turn. But seeing Yu Yan like this kept her awake. Yu Yan is just so relax, like stages and practices are out of her head. Right now, she just looks like someone goofing around with her friends.

Her smile grew wider when Feng Ruohang leans over and whispered,

“I never knew Yu Yan could be so goofy.”

She is. Yu Yan can be loud and funny. Yu Yan is so much more. 

They barely look at each other the entire time, but Dai Meng used this chance to be this close to her without needing a reason. Yu Yan is always so unbreakable, hardly even glancing her way. It sucks but if anyone could understand it, it was Dai Meng.

But maybe Yu Yan isn’t as unbreakable after all, because when Zhuo Zuo accidentally smack her in the nose, Yu Yan leaned in quick, not just to check on her but to gently caress her upper lip. She’s 27 for God’s sake, but damn she was swooning like a high school girl. She glances up at the staff and even these grown adults are pursing their lips to hide their smiles.

Yu Yan hit it off with the other girls and revealed a side to her, not a lot get a privilege to see. 

People can reason it to Yu Yan being more at ease with the girls now.

They could even say that maybe Yu Yan is just in a good mood.

It’s all true and everyone is relieved, but every crew and every girl knew that most of it is thanks to Dai Meng who had the effect on Yu Yan.

Dai Meng felt a squeeze on her side and she doesn’t have to look up to see who it is. She glances just in time to see red mane fleeing out the door.

After the show, the director approached her with a relieved smile on her face, before saying, “I think this is the best TMI segment we have yet.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Yu Yan whisperer

Dai Meng wonders how much if that is still true, when even she has no idea how to handle this kind of Yu Yan. She can get commander Yu Yan to ease on her defenses, she can go head to head with the lion Yu Yan, but this Yu Yan right here, this one is new. 

It’s like handling a toddler, Yu Yan’s long leg almost knocked out the table, she almost gave Yangyuzhou a black eye as she swings her arm. But when she tells Yu Yan to calm down, she was met with a huff and a pout. They have been around each other for four months and she never thought she’ll see her pout.

“Yu Yan,” Yuge always the sweetheart, immediately stood up, tugging Yu Yan on her sleeve. “You can take my seat.”

“No, my baobei’s lap is just fine.” Yu Yan’s cheeks bubbled, eyes disappearing as she smiles at Yuge. 

Dai Meng didn’t have to see anyone’s face to see their reaction. She could hear the loud gasp of every girl in that room. 

“Y-you guys keep playing, I think Yu Yan-“ Dai Meng groans as Yu Yan kept squirming in her lap, like a child hyped on sugar. She wrapped her arm around Yu Yan’s waist, worried that Yu Yan would fall with all her goofing around. “She’s done.”

Even if she told everyone to keep on playing, it was hard for everyone to focus when Yu Yan is acting like that.

“Okay, my turn.” Sun rui raises the cup high while her eyes narrows playfully at one of her best bros. “Never have I ever seen Yu Yan’s entire back tattoo.” She finished up, bobbing her brows at Dai Meng whose face remained undeterred. 

If Sun Rui thinks she’s going to bend over and fall for her obvious trick, then she’s dead wrong. 

There is no way she’s going to touch or even look at that paper cup, especially when all the girls are discreetly glancing at her. 

But her drunk girlfriend seems to have no problems about it, picking up the cup and handing it to her.

“What are you doing?” Dai Meng whisper threat through her clench teeth. 

“Sun Rui said whoever saw all my tattoo, and you saw it when we sho-“

Dai Meng swallowed the shot before Yu Yan could even finished. The room is filled with howls louder than the applause on some of the stages. Sun Rui gives her a shit eating smirk, that Dai Meng is already figuring out how to wipe off.

On the other corner of the room, Mo Han takes the time to educate the other still bright eyed trainees about the world of SNH48.

But the other girls got distracted when they see a lean finger, reaching out to poke Mo Han on the cheek. Mo Han could feel the finger on her cheek, slowly pushing her away. She turns and it was no other than Yu Yan, seemingly determine to push her.

“You’re sitting too close to Dai Meng.” The ace warned.

Dai Meng is still trying to shake off that one shot, when she catches Yu Yan in the act. she quickly swipes Yu Yan’s finger away from her fellow SNH48 member. But the redhead manage to free her hand and starts to push again, Dai Meng was left with no choice but to hold her hand.

“Excuse me,” Mo Han can’t take the disrespect. 

“You’re excuse. Now move.” Yu Yan commanded, but the SNH48 member is too stunned. “Move. Move. Move… I said move… why aren’t you moving?” Yu Yan starts trashing her long legs in frustration.

The girls all around are hiding their amused grins or trying to hide their gushes Yu Yan is too adorbs expression on their face. Only Dai Meng didn’t seem to think that this was cute.

Mo Han asked in surprise. “I thought we are friends? We dance to RnB all night together.”

Dai Meng just gave Mo Han an apologetic look and tilts her head away as a plea for her to just move. Mo Han just shakes her head in defeat and irritation and stood up from her seat, picking up her paper cup.

“Put that cup down, go die of thirst Mo Han.” Yu Yan commands with a pointed look and finger. “You can’t be singing night butterfly with Dai Meng.”

“We have our own CP single.” Mo Han mumbles under her breath.

“No!” Yu Yan responded by wrapping her arms protectively around Dai Meng. “I’m her only CP. I love SNH48! I’m going to BEJ Theater and you better give me a handshake YIXUAN!” Yu Yan announces happily.

“That and a selfie too,” Yixuan was more than happy to oblige a newfound fan.

“Can you autograph my shirt?” Yu Yan points to her crisp, clean white sweater. Dai Meng gives the Beijing center, a shake of her head. “I’m going to get one of my pens. Wait there. This my seat,” She points to Dai Meng’s lap. “No one take it.”

“Aha!” The now fluffy commander raises her non erasable pen. “Here you go.”

Yixuan gulps as she saw the way their leader has narrowed her eyes threateningly, but she looks up and couldn’t help but aww at this adorable version of Yu Yan, waiting expectedly for her shirt to be sign.

“Ummmm… ahhh… maybe on paper?”

“No.” Yu Yan pouts again. She had pouted more times tonight than the entire time in the show. “that paper can get lost. If you sign my shirt, it will stay there forever.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Yixuan signed it so quick, it barely showed, but it was enough to make Yu Yan smile.

“So cool! I’m going to get all the SNH48 to sign!”

“I’m number two.” Mo Han says proudly.

“Go sign your face, Mo Han.” Yu Yan then looks away and starts grumbling, “Secondplacefirstloser.”

It was loud enough for Dai Meng to hear, giving a light smack on Yu Yan’s leg, that got Yu Yan frowning back at Dai Meng.

“Stop. Be nice.”

Yu Yan just answers with a huff, before turning to her most favorite member. Her usual piercing gaze turned into cartoonish heart eyes. “I love SNH48, but you’re the best, my love.” Yu Yan whimpers softly, rubbing her nose against Dai Meng’s. 

But the entire room has now been placed in a standstill, everyone murmuring to one another.

If that’s not enough confirmation, Yu Yan presses a soft kiss on her lips so easily, her gaze locked in with hers like nobody is in the room. 

“I’m going to do everything in my power to make you the number 1 girl next election.”

“Do you have 5 million dollars?” Dai Meng answers in a deadpan tone.

“Uh.” Yu Yan actually looked like she’s thinking about it, calculating her worth with her fingers. “I’ll work on that. Shuxin, you’re rich can you give me 5 million? I’ll show you my back tattoo.” 

“Ohhhhh…” Esther’s eyes grow wide, nibbling at her lower lip in anticipation, but thoughts of seeing the back tattoo disappears when she sees Dai Meng’s killer gaze. 

But Yu Yan declaration of love didn’t stop there, “You were so sexy doing RnB all night. Xu Jiaqi, you should have taken notes.”

“I taught her the dance.” Xu Jiaqi says proudly, which she quickly regrets when she sees Yu Yan’s snarl.

“No! She’s better than you!”

“Shhhh… shhhh.. you need to stop.” Dai Meng quickly chastises the red head girl. 

Yu Yan like every human being, hated being scolded and in response, she pouts at Dai Meng, “Are you mad at me?”

“No, I’m not, but you need to say sorry to Jiaqi.”

Yu Yan narrows her eyes that look as threatening as a mad puppy, “Sorry.” She mumbles. “Let’s go back to my room and RnB all night.”

“Yu Yan,” Dai Meng is clearly exasperated now. “We are in your room.”

“What?!” Yu Yan jaw drop seeing everyone there. She tugs Dai Meng closer to her and whispered, “We can’t do it with everybody here, that’s just too awkward.”

Xiaotang was the first one to raise her hands in surrender, “I don’t mind.”

And everyone all started murmuring in curiosity. 

Even Xueer whispers under her breath, “I’m kinda curious.”

Liu Yuxin is willing to offer, “I can sing background music for you guys.”

“Alright, that’s it. Stand up.” Dai Meng pushes the clingy girl off her. “You need to get some fresh air, c’mon.”

“Is that a code for-“

“It’s a code for this place better be cleaned up Sun Rui. Now, come here,” she tugs Yu Yan closer to her, before she practically carried her off the door.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Second group performance

The bathroom walls did nothing to muffle all the applause, but all Dai Meng could hear is a time bomb ticking inside her head. 

After the Mama performance, she told Yuge to go ahead and that she’ll just run to the restroom. She ducked into one of those corner bathrooms and as soon as the door shut, finally started crying. Other than a few tears, Dai Meng refused to cry in the practice room no matter how heartwrenching the mentors comments are, she refused to cry in their room when Jiaqi, Yuge and very rarely Yangyuzhou needed her to wipe their tears.

When she told her mother that she’s joining the show, her mom in her own supportive yet grating way said “109 girls? Aren’t those girls going to be younger?” 

But she knows her mother enough to read between the lines. She’s trying to say this show is pretty much your last chance. You’re almost thirty and your direction is just as unclear as it was when you were 21. You should have focus harder on your law major, you should have considered a second date from that guy she introduced you last lunar new year and you should have just left this to Jiaqi or those younger, fresh face, bright eyed SNH48 girls.

It was like a déjà vu when she was the captain for SII. Coincidentally, she bumped into Mo Han on the way to practice earlier that week. 

Hi, what’s up? 

How’s practice going? 

I’m fine

They’re both such bad liars and instead of calling each other out on it, they just ended up sharing a bitter laugh. 

They’re the oldest of their group. They should always be the picture of coolness, always there to cheer the girls. Yet, here they both are, they shared the same feeling being thrown overboard but no matter how hard you swim to break the surface, there is something that shackling them down.

They could only laugh because as much as they wanted to cry, it doesn’t help. Before Mo Han enters her practice room she says “Oh, Yu Yan suddenly just gave me two plums out of nowhere.”

“What?”

“Guess she’s really a sweetheart after all.” Mo Han chuckles again, tilting her head goodbye before going in the room.

Between her tears, Dai Meng manage to chuckle as that memory reels back in her mind. Right now, in this bathroom, even when she’s suffocating in frustration and defeat, the thought of Yu Yan was enough to make her smile.

Dai Meng groans as she sees that she needed to retouch. She shed a few tears during the results, she managed to hold it in during the post result interview, giving a perfect sound bite about not letting results take you away from what you love. It was idealistic bullshit. 

The door swings open in such a commanding way, that it took her attention away from her thoughts. 

Yu Yan with her flaming red mane and that electrifying gaze just locked in on her. She was still in her stage outfit and if on screen she looks explosive, seeing her up close, was like being teleported to a different world. Yu Yan looked invincible, like she’s blazing and anyone who succumbs to her, willingly gets burned. And then there was her gaze, Yu Yan looks at her like she’s her entire universe and it killed her to see her cry.

“Hi.”

Dai Meng answers with a weak nod, breathing shakily. Yu Yan walks closer to her, and makes removing her gloves look like an art form before going to the sink next to hers.

“I’m just… going to wash my hands, you know, with the virus and all. You can’t be too safe.” Yu Yan said, in her usual deadpan and effortlessly cool tone. 

“Yeah.” Dai Meng nods once again, tilting her head back to not let anymore tears fall. She heard Keni whining to Sun Rui how Yu Yan said to man up and stop crying. Dai Meng has pride she’s not going to let anyone tell her that. 

“I may not be the mentor or a youth producer, but I… I think you’re the best one out there.”

Dai Meng chuckles bitterly, “I think you’re watching a different performance.”

“No.” Yu Yan turns off the faucet with a snap, like everything she does has a purpose. Before she moves closer, moving to stand right in front of her. “I know what I’m looking at. And I have never been more sure.”

Dai Meng looks up and knew exactly where she had seen that look in Yu Yan’s eyes before. She had seen it a month ago after their Flammable and explosive performance. When the ace trainee had her pinned against the bathroom door, her usual piercing look were soft as they fall on her lips.

But she didn’t expect what Yu Yan is going to do next. Instead she pulls some make up wipes from Dai Meng’s make up pouch and starts dabbing on the mascara streak on her cheek. Yu Yan touch her so gently, like she’s scared she’ll break, felt more intimate than anything else in the world. 

“There.”

“Good enough?” Dai Meng managed to crack a self deprecating joke.

“No. Just perfect.”

Yu Yan brushes her thumb over Dai Meng’s cheek.

“I think it’s perfect. Everything about your performance is perfect, your vocals, Your rap, your dance, your expression and I… I really like your shorts. It’s so… glittery.”

Dai Meng finds herself chuckling again, Yu Yan presses her forehead against Dai Meng, her lean fingers loops around Dai Meng’s suspenders. And even though Yu Yan’s skin barely graze her blouse, she could feel herself tremble.

“You have a way with words, Yan.” They exchanged sweet smiles. In that bathroom, they were in their own world. “So, what part did you like the most?”

“The moment you said turn back, I was like…” Yu Yan looks behind her playfully. “I want to turn back.” 

The SNH48 leader wonders if the ticking bomb had stop or just that her heart was pounding so hard, she barely heard it explode. But she guessed that’s Yu Yan’s power, she could make the entire world just disappear. She took the next step, drew Yu Yan closer and wraps her arms around the Ace trainee’s shoulders, breathing in the space between them.

“I’m here,” Yu Yan gently confesses. “I’m here.”

It was Yu Yan’s way of saying, I’m yours.

Yu Yan leans in without hesitation and kissed Dai Meng like she’s her entire world. The two of them will never be the type to pour out confessions, but as they grow breathless with every second, they knew that their kiss weighed more than any words.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She’s been up for almost 48 hours and she’s so damn exhausted but Dai Meng can’t help but admit that this is probably one of the best memories she’ll have here. She had to drag Yu Yan to the showers but it’s not as sexy as it sounds. Yu Yan had projectile vomit all over her bathroom and Dai Meng had to clean her up, make sure Yu Yan don’t drown while she’s taking a shower.

Yu Yan fell asleep even with the hair dryer blowing, don’t even talk about how Dai Meng was able to put Yu Yan up in her bunk bed. What is supposed to take seconds almost took her a good five minutes.

From the hallway, she could hear the familiar laugh of her roommates. A part of her was happy to know that they had put away all their worries and just had a good time.

But the laughter died down as they saw who was in Dai Meng’s bed. The three girls letting out a huge gasp in shock, all clutching each other.

“Oh my God!”

“Is Yu Yan okay?” Yangyuzhou for once doesn’t have her happy demeanor, she looks absolutely horrified. “She looks… dead?”

It wasn’t surprising. True to Yu Yan’s commander demeanor, she sleeps in a straight position, body straight, arms on her side, like how you see a dead person in their coffin.

“Yes, she just fell asleep.” Dai Meng talks softly, careful not to wake up the sleeping “Don’t- don’t go in the bathroom yet. Just clean up over at Sun Rui’s for now. I’ll clean it up in a little bit.”

Dai Meng pushes herself off her bed, might as well start now.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lion rehearsals

It was Xi Ai who ask without really asking during the Lion rehearsal. It was moments, Dai Meng wished they haven’t shown on TV. 

Yu Yan could barely stand up, but yet she kept pushing herself to death. Everyone is telling her to just relax but of course, Yu Yan being Yu Yan refused to listen. Dai Meng thought that with her, she would at least calm herself down, but it was the exact opposite. 

Her outburst was more volatile, her tone more venomous, even if Yu Yan was only screaming three things, “Shut up, leave me alone and go practice.” 

It was enough to cut through even Dai Meng’s nerves of steel. She had done this for over eight years and heard and read more malicious things, dealt with more toxic people but Yu Yan, one girl had enough power on her to just rip her heart out. 

Dai Meng was glad that Yu Yan was out for a whole day to shoot because she doesn’t think she can see her face without wanting to slap her.

She heard Chengxuan helped Yu Yan catch up on practice. That’s good, at least Yu Yan knows better than to shout at the cute girls.

The entire practice they manage to be around each other without having to acknowledge each other’s presence. But the two of them aren’t as subtle as they thought they were, poor Shanshan got snapped at, even poorer Lin Fan for almost getting punched in the face.

It got to a point that Xi Ai pulls her out from practice and told her she and Yu Yan have ten minutes to sort everything out. And don’t return unless they fixed this.

With everyone in practice, cameras taking in the trainees every moment, they were able to find a spot by the balcony without anyone’s eyes on them. Yu Yan’s expression remains unreadable, like this was just like one of those useless segments that she had to shoot, taking away from her precious practice time. 

“We’re missing practice.” She said, her voice just ice cold. It was enough to push Dai Meng to the edge.

“Do you want this?”

“What?”

“This…” Dai Meng takes a deep breath. “Us?”

Yu Yan remained quiet, though her eyes is started to get clouded with a look that Dai Meng has never seen before and don’t know if she could even decipher. Dai Meng looks away anyway, trying not to falter for those pained eyes.

“It’s a yes or no answer Yu Yan, do you want-“

“W-we have to practice,” There was a stammer in Yu Yan’s usual sure, deadpan tone. “we can talk about this af-” 

“It’s a no then.” She stills her voice refusing to be the first to falter. Yu Yan had kept her going, through the exhaustion, through the insecurities, through this grueling four months. Yu Yan did it with stolen glances, she does it by light brushes along the arm or the back, but if Yu Yan thinks what they had wasn’t worth fighting for, then even as agonizing as it was, then she had to let go.

“See? That was easy, right? Let’s go back to practice and try not to punch Lin Fan this time.”

For once, she had never thought it would be possible to see this look in Yu Yan’s face. 

“No. No. No. I meant- I’m not-“

Dai Meng knew that Yu Yan wasn’t one for words, not feeling words anyway. But it was right there in her eyes, that will always express more than what her lips refuses to say. Those expressive eyes, were clouded with fear. 

Dai Meng took a step closer, their eyes both casted downwards, Nike sneakers brushing against each other.

“I just want the perfect stage.” Yu Yan confessed.

“I want that too. God, that’s the only thing I want, to have that perfect stage, to be part of the perfect stage.” Dai Meng looks up, smiles softly at the girl standing in front of her. “But I want you in that stage, in full force, the Lion Yu Yan everyone knows about, not the one collapsing in pain. So, when you just scream at me for-“

Yu Yan was the one who took one step closer, her need for her, right there as she gripped tightly on Dai Meng’s black shirt. 

“I’m just… It’s just the center position and I-“

“You know what? If it’s you or Liu Yuxin, it doesn’t matter who-” Dai Meng took Yu Yan’s tightly wound up fist, and coaxing, uncurling one finger after another. “You just have to know that all you need to do is be on stage and people’s worlds are still going to revolve around you. And I can’t wait… to be on that stage with you.”

It was Yu Yan who took Dai Meng’s hands in hers, “I’ll get that number one stage for you.”

She smiles at their intertwined fingers, “I don’t doubt that at all.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was close to five am, when she finally finished hosing down the entire bathroom and it look cleaner than it has ever been and Dai Meng is just ready to collapse in bed. She decided to sleep with Jiaqi tonight to give Yu Yan some good sleep.

But she didn’t even close her eyes yet, when she sees an arm across her trying to push Jiaqi to the wall. She snapped up and sees her frowning girlfriend look determined to move her friend.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to sleep here.” Yu Yan says in such a matter of fact tone, like what she’s asking is so obvious, trying to squeeze in the already tight bed.

“No. you’re not. Go back to my bed.”

“No.” She continues to reach across the bed to push Jiaqi but Dai Meng stops her. “If I push Jiaqi to the wall we can all fit.”

“I move here so you can sleep better.”

“I sleep better with you.”

Dai Meng takes a deep breath. “Fine. Go back to bed, I’ll be there.”

Yu Yan didn’t move an inch away from the steps.

“C’mon.”

Yu Yan hesitated for a bit, before starting to descend. Dai Meng is still half awake, trying to shake off her sleepiness, when someone peeps in from the bar of the bunk bed.

“I’m still waiting.”

“Okay. Okay. I’m coming.”

Yu Yan kept on turning around, making sure Dai Meng is following behind before climbing back in her bunk bed. The ace trainee laid on her back, resumed her position and Dai Meng laid on her side, wrapping her arm around Yu Yan’s waist.

“You’re so spoiled, my love.” In that dim room, while everyone is dead asleep, Dai Meng is playful and flirty and Yu Yan clearly enjoys it as she smiles that adorable emoji smile.  
“You spoil me so much. I’m really glad to be on the Lion team.”

“Because you get to be in the ace team?” Dai Meng curls a little bit closer.

“Well that and because my crush is there.”

“Oh,” Dai Meng scoffs on Yu Yan’s chest. “she is now?”

“Hmmm… And I just like to look at you and hear you sing.”

Dai Meng even with her sleepiness couldn’t help but smile, maybe a drunk Yu Yan ain’t so bad after all.

“I think it’s such a cool song too, I want to sing it.”

“Tomorrow you can, not now.”

Yu Yan’s brows furrowed, “Why not?”

“Because- “

But Yu Yan’s vocalist urges are much too strong and she let out a loud and powerful, “Attention!” 

Dai Meng almost covers Yu Yan’s mouth as she hears her roommates groan, “You’re going to wake them up.”

“I can’t help it.” Yu Yan’s lips jutted in a pout, her eyes turning into puppy dog’s again.

“You can’t be singing right now, they’re sleeping.”

“I’ll sing tomorrow.”

“Yes. Do that.” She starts patting the Ace trainee’s back, hoping it could sooth her to sleep. 

“You’re not going to move to Jiaqi’s bed anymore, right?”

“No.”

“To Yuge?”

“No.”

“To Eliwa?”

“No.”

“To Mohan?”

“No.” She pats Yu Yan’s flat stomach. “Speaking of Mo Han, tomorrow, you need to apologize to-.” The childish Yu Yan quickly returns, closing her eyes and feigning sleep. Dai Meng responds with an eye roll. “I’m not playing with you. I know you’re awake.”

Yu Yan replies with a snore, Dai Meng smacks her playfully on her stomach.

“You brat.” She teased playfully, before pressing a good night kiss on her lips. Yu Yan in her fake sleep, kisses back.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. Keep supporting these talented ladies.

**Author's Note:**

> Lion Cat effect.
> 
> Part two will be Yu Yan's drunken antics.


End file.
